farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Pig-O Game
The Pig-O Game is a mini-game in the Carnival Booth. How to play Similar to the Mystery Dart game, the Pig-O Game is a FarmVille mini-game that costs FarmVille Cash to play, but will reward you with prizes. You can purchase a Token to play Pig-O for Farm Cash. Once you purchase your Token, you drop it in the machine to win a prize. Token costs Tokens cost various amounts (10, 16, 20, 24) of to purchase. From time to time FarmVille gives players free Tokens. Availability The Pig-O Game was released on April 4, 2012. On October 1, 2012 the Pig-O Game was disabled. A few days later it was returned, but with the previous week's rewards. On November 11th, 2012 it was permanently discontinued and it was removed from the Carnival Booth. At some point later, it was returned to the Carnival Booth. On May 13th, 2013 it was returned with new rewards. Themes Pig-O Game 33- ? theme was released on July 1st, 2013 Pig-O Game 32- ? theme was released on June 24th, 2013 Pig-O Game 31- ? theme was released on June 17th, 2013 Pig-O Game 30- ? theme was released on June 10th, 2013 Pig-O Game 29- ? theme was released on June 3, 2013 Pig-O Game 28- ? theme was released on May 20th, 2013 Pig-O Game 27- ? theme was released on May 13th, 2013 Pig-O Game 26- Old Backyard theme was released on September 24th, 2012 Pig-O Game 25- Old Miniature Animals theme was released on September 17th, 2012 Pig-O Game 24- Halloween theme was released on September 10th, 2012 Pig-O Game 23- Back to School theme was released on September 3, 2012 Pig-O Game 22- ? theme was released on August 27th, 2012 Pig-O Game 21- ? theme was released on August 20th, 2012 Pig-O Game 20- ? theme was released on August 13th, 2012 Pig-O Game 19- Australian Animals theme was released on August 6, 2012 Pig-O Game 18- Water Features theme was released on July 30th, 2012 Pig-O Game 17- ? theme was released on July 23rd, 2012 Pig-O Game 16- Bird theme was released on July 16th, 2012 Pig-O Game 15- Fairy Tale theme was released on July 9, 2012. Pig-O Game 14- Rainforest Birds theme was released on July 2, 2012 Pig-O Game 13- ? theme was released on June 25th, 2012 Pig-O Game 12- ? theme was released on June 18th, 2012 Pig-O Game 11- ? theme was released on June 11th, 2012 Pig-O Game 10- ? theme was released on June 4, 2012 Pig-O Game 9- ? theme was released on May 28th, 2012 Pig-O Game 8- ? theme was released on May 21st, 2012 Pig-O Game 7- Hawaiian theme was released on May 14th, 2012 Pig-O Game 6- Animals theme was released on May 7, 2012 Pig-O Game 5- Pre-Released Animals theme was released on April 30th, 2012 Pig-O Game 4- Japanese Animals theme was released on April 23rd, 2012 Pig-O Game 3- Bird theme was released on April 16th, 2012 Pig-O Game 2- Spring Animals theme was released on April 9, 2012 Pig-O Game 1- Prehistoric Animals theme was released on April 2, 2012 Gallery Pig-O Game 16 April 2012 Revealed.png|16 April 2012 - Pig-O Game Revealed Pig-O_Game_Free_Token_Notice.png Token-icon.png See also *Carnival Booth *Mystery Game *Raffle Booth *Sweepstakes *Fortune Wheel *Scratch Card *Spin And Win Category:Carnival Booth